Salazar vs Fudge
by 1chucha2
Summary: Did not feel like doing a lot of describing so its just dialogue between Salazar and Fudge. Just to be in picture. 4 founders decided to take vacation so they travelled in time, Fudge wants to get them to help in war, but they dont feel like doing it, so they just let Salazar do the talking- he is famouse at making people suicide just by talking.


Did not feel like doing a lot of describing so its just dialogue between Salazar and Fudge. Just to be in picture. 4 founders decided to take vacation so they travelled in time, Fudge wants to get them to help in war, but they dont feel like doing it, so they just let Salazar do the talking- he is famouse at making people suicide just by talking.

Sorry for English :(

I dont own anything

Salazar vs Fudge

"So you need help with?"

"We are very happy that you have decided to go to vacation into our time and at same time I would like your help with war we are currently at, You Know Who.."

"Hold on Hold on. Who are you again?

"Minister of Magic"

"How can anybody be Minister of Magic? Did Magic came and say - be my minister"

"no"

"then How is that possible?"

"Well,,, this Institution was created to help in all ways to magical community and take care of law..."

"So you annoy people because it was decided?"

"Thats beside the point! As I was saying"

"Hold on. Who are you again? A king? Ultimate ruler? People bow?"

"No! I am minister of Magic!"

"As I said, but i shall repeat it for you kingling, Magick cannot have a minnister. Do you have crown?"

"No! I am minister of Magic, magick! people elect me in election.."

"Then arent you minister of Magical people?"

"..."

"When is election I wanna vote"

"Next year"

"Lets put Helga as candidate. Gonna be fun"

"Wha? No hold on!"

"There cannot be other candidates? Then it is sure you gonna be elected, you just king no?"

"No! Can we return to main poit?"

"Sure"

"As I was saying, You know who.."

"No I dont"

"Excuse me?"

"I dont know who. Do you Rovena?"

"Nope"

"See? she doesnt eather. Lets not ask Godrick, he never knows"

"Lord Voldemort. Wizarding world is at war wit this Dark..."

"Hold on. Lets first adress to the important part"

"And that is?"

"Who would name their child Voldemort?"

"Uh?"

"I for sure wouldnt"

"Thats just... nickname"

"Who gave such nickname to him?"

"He himself"

"Why Voldemort?"

"I dont know!"

"Your not too smart are you?"

"Lord Voldemort is.."

"Dont you people have that.. surname ?"

"Yes..?"

"Whats his?"

"I dont know..." "Its Tom Marvoloso Riddle Minister sir!"

"Oh. Then I guess he got that bad name making skill from his mother.. Marvoloso.. after Tom..."

"His mother is your descendant!"

"So? You sound as if I knew her..."

"Well!"

"I dont. So Lord? You gave him title?"

"I am minister of Magick! I dont have pover to give titles!"

"Such weak king"

"O am not king! I am.."

"So then how did he get that title?"

"Er oh.. well from you!"

"I didnt give him any"

"You know who started.."

"No I dont."

"Voldemort!"

"Why do you call him by his nickname? You pals?"

"No! You-Vol.. Argh! Tom Riddle"

"You learning"

"Started a war with ministry of magick."

"Did magick came and tell you to make ministry to rule over her."

"no.."

"Then you are ministry of magical people. Really do I have to explain everything?"

"Tom Riddle started war with Ministry of magical people when he declared that all muggle born are to be"

"Hold on hold on. Whats muggle born?"

"Children born of muggles?"

"So when they grow up they became muggles?"

"No! They are muggle born their parents are muggles but they are wizards!"

"Then why do you call them muggleborns? Arent they just wizards? Discrimination? Kings shouldnt do that"

"Yes, but their parents arent magickal!"

"I thought their parents are muggles"

"Yes?"

"Isnt that some sort of animal?"

"Thats human with no magical power"

"Then why do you give them nickname? You pals?"

"What? no! yeas! I mean"

"Discrimination?"

"No... argh"

"Tom Riddle started war with Ministry of magical people when he declared that all people who are born from parents who do not have magic are to be killed. I would"

"So when two born of non magical people marry their kid is safe?"

"Uhm.. No.. Thats.. there needs to be longer line of magical children.."

"Like grandparents?"

"... "

" Tom Riddle started war with Ministry of magical people when he declared that all people who are born from parents who do not have magic are to be killed. I would like your help, as 4 founders of Hogwards to aid us in fight againts dark Lord!"

"Who is dark Lord and what does he have to do with Tom?"

"Tom is dark lord"

"Why?"

"Well... he killed a lot of people! Using dark magick!"

"Then arent there lot of Dark lords in your prison? Lets not even start about this black and white magick. Magick is colorfull. So are there Green Red Lords as well?"

"Who who! He is leader of people who kill muggleborns?"

"Who?"

"Wizards born of non wizarding humans."

"So in other worlds, any gang leader is Dark Lord?"

"No.. Just him.."

"Why?"

"Eh... because..."

"Isnt he just murderer?"

"I guess.. but he has followers! Death eathers! "

"Death eathers?"

"Yes!"

"So he kills people a these Death Eaters then eat death and revive victim? Isnt he just helping people experience some afterworld tourism?"

"No! Its just name he gave his followers! They kill as vell"

"So .. its group of wizards who go around killing whom they dont like?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Well they must have reason? Or are they just little bit psychotic?"

"They believe in supremancy of purebloods "

"Purebloods?"

"People from long line of magical people"

"Why purebloods? "

"Because their blood is not tainted by non magical blood"

"Sound like dogs. They German Sheperds?"

"No they are people who do not have non magical people as their parents!"

"You sound nervouse? Wanna cookie?"

"Argh- as I said they believe in supremacy of long lines with no nonmagical blood in them, and that blood of non wizards taints it so they dont want them in our world."

"Earth?"

"No. world for magical people"

"Some other planet?"

"No.. world where thanks to wards only magical people can walk in."

"Sounds like pub."

"..."

"They sound like terrorists.. Or freedom fighters, depends on where you stand"

" Tom Riddle started war with Ministry of magical people when he declared that all people who are born from parents who do not have magic are to be killed. I would like your help, as 4 founders of Hogwards to aid us in fight againts this terrorist group"

"Cant you help youself? We are on vacation"

"Last time we stoped them with luck"

"How?"

"Thanks to Harry Potter, Boy-Who-lived"

"So he is dead now?"

"What?"

"Well since he lived I presume he is dead now."

"He is alive!"

"So its boy who is still living no?"

"Well he defeated Vol- Tom Riddle"

"And you couldnt think of better title? Boy who is living? I am living too you know"

At this point Minister run


End file.
